


There’s dirt under my nails and fire in my heart

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam took over the gardening club, Chef Ronan, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Dad Ronan, Teacher Adam, adopted kid fic, and then Ronans heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Ronan is fine being a single dad. He’s never minded that it was just him and Opal, his semi-adopted daughter.But when Adam, Opal’s substitute teacher, wanders into his life it forces Ronan to reconsider his perpetual bachelor status.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 27
Kudos: 187
Collections: Pynch Secret Santa 2020





	There’s dirt under my nails and fire in my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/gifts).



“Opal, I know that this isn’t easy for you but you’ve got to try.” 

Ronan heard the muffled words and then a very familiar grunt. He rubbed his eyes, sighing deeply as he stared at the door. He was already late for a staff meeting and had a bad feeling that he was going to miss the meeting entirely but he couldn’t delay this conversation any longer. 

Opening the door he entered the classroom and saw Opal, sitting cross legged and looking petulant, and across from her was her teacher, looking kind and patient and not at all like the fifty year old oversized sweater wearing woman that Ronan knew. 

“You’re not Mrs. Smith.” He said, confused. In front of him was a thin man, far too attractive to be a teacher. There was something uncanny about him, Ronan had a hard time looking away- especially when the man turned to him, giving Ronan his full attention. 

“She’s on maternity leave. I’m Mr. Parrish but you can call me Adam. I’ll be here for a few months.” He stood, sticking a hand out for Ronan to shake. Ronan accepted it, glancing at Opal as he did. 

“Could have mentioned this.” He told her. She only shrugged, chewing on the end of a pencil and watching them with her big eyes. Ronan knew she was soaking in everything- how Ronan was standing, how he reacted to Adam. The girl was far too observant, a behavior learned from her previous life. 

“Mr. Lynch, if we could-” Adam gestured to the chair across from him and Ronan sat, keeping Opal in his periphery. “Your daughter-”

“He’s not my dad.” Opal interrupted, speaking for the first time. 

The teacher glanced from Opal to Ronan, unsure how to react. Ronan decided to save him. “I’m not. I adopted her.” It was close enough to the truth. He’d found Opal outside his restaurant, cold and shivering, and he’d fed her and eventually she’d moved in with him. That had already been three years ago. It was a learning curve for both of them but they managed. Mostly. 

Adam nodded, clearly deciding it wasn’t worth digging into this. “Well then, Opal has been having some issues in class. Not listening, not playing well with the others-”

“Did you bite someone again?” Ronan asked, looking down at the girl. She was strange, there was no denying it, but Ronan was never sure if she was medically odd or just a normal strange for an eight year old girl. He didn’t have a lot to compare her to. 

“No!” She bared her teeth at him. “I listened. Words not teeth.”

Ronan nodded his approval then looked back at Adam, who was watching them both with interest. “She didn’t bite, that’s an improvement.” Ronan informed him. 

“Regardless,” Adam leaned in, his elbows on his knees. “I think she needs an outlet, something creative to get all this energy out.” 

Ronan gave a nod of acknowledgement. “I tried to get the school to start a rugby club but they told me it was too dangerous.” 

“I took over the gardening club.” Adam continued. “Or, to be more precise, I resurrected it. I think Opal would enjoy it. We meet over lunch and after school once a week.”

Ronan looked at the girl. She stood, crawling into his lap. It was only then he noticed that she wasn’t wearing shoes. Of course she wasn’t. “Would you like that?” He asked her. “You’d get to be outside more, in the dirt. But you would have to listen to Mr. Parrish.”

“Call me Adam.” 

“You’d have to listen to Adam.” 

Opal looked up at him, her dark eyes considering her options. Adam had guessed correctly, Opal loved being outside and in the dirt. She had an affinity for it, one Ronan had tried to encourage but wasn’t much help with. He had a habit of killing any plant he touched. 

“Can I eat what we grow?” 

Both looked back to Adam, who nodded. “Once it’s ready.” 

“Like your restaurant.” Opal said, twisting to look back at Ronan. “The carrots and lettuce.” 

“Exactly.” Ronan looked up at Adam. “We do farm to table- or try to at least.” 

Adam nodded. “Maybe you could do a demo one day? Show the students? I think they would like that.”

Ronan glanced down at Opal, silently asking if she was okay with this. She nodded. “I want you to come to the club. And I want to join.” 

Ronan looked back up at Adam. “We’re in.” 

\--------------------------

A week later Ronan was picking Opal up from her first after school gardening club. He stood back, watching her interact with the other kids. She seemed happy, less manic than normal. Being near the dirt was good for her. 

“She’s a good little gardener.” Someone said next to Ronan. He glanced over, seeing that Adam had snuck up on him. “She likes to dig.”

Ronan nodded. “My yard appreciates her having a new place to dig.” 

Adam chuckled, pushing some hair out of his eyes. Ronan spared a glance over at him. Adam was slightly sweaty, wearing old, dirt covered clothes. Ronan didn’t want to admit how much he’d been thinking about the man this week. He’d asked Opal about him, wondering if she liked him. She hadn’t said much but had eventually admitted that he was fine, not very funny but patient. That was all he’d gotten before she asked to play a video game. 

“She’s a unique kid.” Adam said. 

Ronan turned fully towards him, interpreting the words. Usually, when people said that they meant that she was weird, uncontrolled and reckless. All of that was true but Ronan didn’t consider any of it to be a bad thing like other people seemed to. 

Adam didn’t seem to mean it as an insult either. His lips weren’t pinched like Opal’s old teacher’s always seemed to be, and his eyes weren’t full of disappointment like the principal’s were whenever Ronan saw him. 

“She’s a good kid.” He said, going on the defense by default. “She’s just- she’s had a hard life and people think she should just get over it.”

“I didn’t mean it as a bad thing.” Adam replied. “I get it.” He paused. “Gardening has helped me a lot, gave me something else to focus on besides my anger. Maybe it can be the same for her.” 

Ronan nodded, relaxing slightly. “She seems to like it. She already asked about planting something in the backyard.” 

Adam turned to him, waiting for the rest of the story. Ronan needed to get used to how intense having Adam Parrish’s full attention was. 

“I told her yes but that she needs to take care of it. I’m a plant murderer. It’s like they know I plan on cooking them. Plus, I have no idea what could survive in our yard.”

“Maybe I could help? Come over and see the yard, help her pick out plants.” 

Ronan’s mouth went dry at the thought of having Adam over to their house. “You sure?” Adam nodded. “Okay, yeah, she’d love that. We’ll make you dinner after.”

Adam smiled. “I’d like that. I can plant but I can’t cook for shit.” 

“We’re a good pair then. Are you free Sunday?” 

Adam nodded. “It’s a date.” 

When Sunday came Ronan was wondering what the hell he was doing. This was a terrible idea. He hadn’t had anyone over outside close friends and family in a long time, not since he’d brought Opal home. It wasn’t that his dating life had been robust before but bringing home an occasionally feral five year old had certainly been the nail in the coffin for whatever was left of it. 

He wasn’t even sure if this was a date. Adam had called it one but had he been serious or was he joking? It was impossible to tell. Ronan had nearly texted him several times to cancel, deciding that he couldn’t do this, only to remind himself that he was an adult and he could handle talking to another adult about plants. Probably. 

“Opal! Did you pick up your toys?” Ronan called, dipping a spoon in to taste his pasta sauce. Needs more salt, he decided, grabbing the shaker.

“Ummm-” 

Ronan shook his head, going to investigate what she was doing. In the center of the living room was a giant hamster maze for the hamster that Opal was dead certain she was getting for her birthday. Ronan had told her no a dozen times but childhood faith was hard to shake. 

“I asked you to clean this up.” He said, carefully stepping over one of the loops. 

“I thought Mr. Parrish would want to see it! He’s been teaching us about Ruby Galberg machines!”

“Rube Goldberg.” 

Both heads whipped around to see Adam standing in the doorway, a plant in one arm and a bottle of wine in the other. “I knocked.” He added, “but no one answered.”

“Ronan’s music is too loud.” Opal replied factually. It was something she’d picked up from Declan. 

“I’ll turn it down.” He said. “Come in. Leave your shoes on, I’m sure Opal will want to drag you outside in a minute.” 

Ronan left, turning down the music and checking the sauce once more. When he returned he saw that Adam and Opal had already left and that the back door was open. He followed them outside, seeing that Opal was animatedly explaining everything she wanted to plant. 

“And I want a banana tree! So I can climb it and get fresh bananas! Like a monkey!” 

Adam chuckled. “This isn’t quite the right climate for that. But you could grow raspberries. If Ronan is okay with it.” Adam added, turning to look at him.

“I gave her free reign over the back yard.” He said. Before Opal he’d never used it. Since she’d moved in he’d started mowing it and had put up a tire swing for her but still, most of it was unused space. He had dreams of getting chickens or goats but hadn’t ever gotten around to it. “As long as she helps me clear it out.” He added, pointing a finger at her. 

“I will! I swear!” To demonstrate Opal leaned down and started pulling at plants. 

“Not the grass!” Ronan said, running over to her. Behind him he heard Adam laughing. The sounds did something strange to Ronan’s heart. 

“Anyway.” He stood, dropping the grass he’d grabbed from Opal. “I need to finish dinner, will you two be okay out here?” 

Opal bobbed her head but Ronan was mostly asking Adam. He nodded too, pointing to the plant he’d brought. “I thought we could plant some parsley. It’s a hearty plant, should be able to survive in the wilderness of your backyard.” 

Ronan nodded, pointing out the gardening tools before disappearing back inside. He couldn’t stop stealing glances at Adam and Opal as he cooked. He’d never seen her take to anyone so quickly. Even with Matthew, arguably her favorite person, she had been shy at first. With Adam though she was already close to him, listening carefully whenever he spoke. The man was a miracle worker. 

“I think you’ve got a real gardner on your hands.” Adam said when they came inside twenty minutes later. “Or at least an enthuasiastic ametuer.” 

Ronan ruffled Opal’s hair, earning an indignant squeak. “Good, it’s about time you earned your keep. Go wash up and then we can eat.”

“Can I have coke with dinner? It’s a special occasion! We never have people over!” 

Ronan cringed, wishing that Opal hadn’t outed his loner tendencies but he nodded. “Sure, only if you wash under your nails though.”

“Okay!” She was off like a rocket, tearing down the hallway. Adam went to the kitchen, washing up in the sink. 

“Thank you.” Ronan said. “She really likes you.”

“She likes you too. She talked about you the whole time.” 

“Don’t believe most of what she says.” Ronan replied, slotting next to Adam and putting food in bowls. 

“She made a point of telling me you’re very single and that you like boys.” 

Ronan flushed, gripping the counter. “The little imp. She loves trying to set me up.” Ronan knew why- no matter how many times he told her otherwise Opal thought that he was single because of her and she was determined to fix that. 

“You’re her teacher. She shouldn’t say that to you.” 

Adam hummed, not agreeing or disagreeing. “Let me help you, what can I do?”

With Adam’s help they brought everything to the table and Ronan had just made Opal’s plate as she reappeared, wearing a new outfit and headband. 

“This looks amazing.” Adam said, sitting down across from Ronan.

“Ronan likes to cook but he tells me that I’m not fun to cook for because I only like grilled cheese.” Opal informed him, slurping her soda. 

“You do. Getting you to eat vegetables is nearly impossible.” Ronan pointed to her plate. “Speaking of, you need to eat all those veggies before you grab bread. Don’t think I won’t see you sneaking them under the table. We don’t have a dog Opal, they just sit on the floor.” 

Opal’s pout only lasted for a second because then she was telling Ronan about everything Adam said they could plant. The conversation easily carried them through dinner and Ronan couldn’t help but think how relaxing it was to be with Adam. Usually new people stressed them both out and he wanted them out of his space but with Adam he almost wished they were closer, that Adam was there for dinner every night. 

“Can I play games?” Opal asked as she cleared her plate. “Please?”

Ronan nodded. “Go ahead.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Have fun.”

Opal grinned at him and dashed down the hallway. Then it was just him and Adam. Ronan wasn’t sure if Adam was going to leave or how to invite him to stay. Turned out he didn’t need to. 

“I think I had too much wine.” Adam said, bringing his own plate to the sink. “Okay if I stay for a bit?”

“Yea, of course. We can sit outside.” Ronan poured the rest of the wine into their glasses and they went to the deck, both falling into the loveseat Ronan had. He’d forgotten how small it was until Adam’s thigh was pressed next to his. At least Adam didn’t seem to mind.

“You’re good with her.” Adam said, looking out at the yard. 

“She’s a good kid. Most days she's just grateful to have a roof and food.” There were days Ronan wished she was more like a normal kid, that she didn’t have to tote around so much baggage but he knew it was part of her and always would be. 

“She’s lucky you found her. Most people wouldn’t have taken her in.”

Ronan shrugged. He didn’t like talking about it. He wasn’t some savior. He’d seen a kid who needed help and he’d done something about it. 

“Most people suck.” He replied, taking a drink of his wine.

“You’re right about that.” 

Ronan chanced a glance at Adam, soaking in his profile. “Why are you a teacher?” He had the sense that Adam could have been whatever he wanted. He had that energy, persistent and unfailing. 

“When I was younger I felt like adults never listened to me. When I grew up I knew I wanted to be someone who listened to kids, someone they could talk to. I’m only a sub now but hopefully I’ll find something permanent next year.”

“Around here?” 

Adam turned to look at him and Ronan felt his cheeks warm. He hadn’t meant to say the words out loud but they were out there now, hanging in the air. 

“I hope so.” 

“Good.” Ronan coughed. “Opal will need help with this extravagant garden you sold her on.”

Adam chuckled. “As long as you keep cooking for me I’ll keep coming over.”

Ronan liked the sound of that. 

The two of them stay outside for hours, talking about whatever came to mind. Eventually Ronan got them a blanket and both sat under it, talking until night had fallen.

“Ronan?” Opal’s head poked out. “Will you read to me?”

“Shit.” Ronan had lost track of time. “Yea, of course. Sorry kid.” 

Adam stood too, suddenly awkward. “I’ll get going. I didn’t mean to stay so late.”

“It’s fine. It’s good. I just-” Ronan gestured to Opal, wearing her pajamas. 

“Right. Well, I’ll see you. Bye Opal.”

“Bye Mr. Parrish!” Opal chirped, waving after Adam. 

Ronan led her to bed, apologizing for the delay. Opal didn’t care of course, she was thrilled to stay up late and asked when Mr. Parrish was coming over again. Ronan waved off the question, though he would have loved to know the answer too. 

He quickly realized how little he would be seeing Adam. Opal took the bus to and from school so Ronan only went in when she was in trouble and under Adam that was happening less. Ronan didn’t go in again until nearly a month later when Opal reminded him about the cooking lesson he’d promised to give. 

Ronan could see a small group of kids all watching him as he parked for his cooking lesson. He’d been up late last night debating what recipes to make only to finally decide on something basic and easy. Opal waved happily at him and Ronan smiled at her. She was doing much better now and had even made a few friends. He loved hearing her talk about gardening, refusing to let himself ask about Adam and instead focusing on her favorite plants. She was thriving and that was what mattered. 

Now though he was confronted by Adam, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he explained how to harvest potatoes. There was something undeniably sexy about it, Adam looked utterly in his element as he plunged his hands into the soft dirt. 

“Ronan!” He called, smiling broadly at him. “You’re here! Kids, Mr. Lynch is going to cook something for us!” 

Ronan nodded, shifting the box on his hip. He’d brought everything he needed, including a small camp stove to cook with. 

“I’ll need help though.” Ronan said as he reached the table. “Are you guys willing to get a little dirty?” He smiled as his question was met with a roar of approval. Soon Ronan had the kids harvesting and washing vegetables, constantly reminding them not to wash vegetables with soap. 

“Can I help too?” Adam asked, sliding next to him. “Unlike the kids, I can handle a knife.”

“In that case,” Ronan slid the potatoes to him. “Bite size?” 

Adam nodded and started to cut. Ronan kept stealing glances at him, watching the muscles in his forearms flex as he cut. 

“Taste this.” Ronan said, holding up a spoon of the pesto he’d made. “I can’t trust the kids, they’d tell me to add sugar.”

Adam chuckled, sliding his mouth over the spoon. Ronan instantly regretted his request. Feeding Adam was far too intimate and Ronan could only stare as he pulled back, licking his lips. 

“It’s perfect.” Adam told him. “Though it could use sugar.” 

“Shut up.” Ronan said, bumping his shoulder against Adam’s. 

Ronan had the potatoes and carrots cooking by the time the kids were done washing up. He explained the recipe he was using, highlighting all the ingredients they’d grown. He wasn’t necessarily comfortable around kids but he was around food. And the kids loved his knife techniques so he tried to relax and enjoy it. Before long they were serving up plates of food and the kids were spreading out, sitting in small groups. Ronan was only a little hurt when Opal ran to her friends. It left him and Adam alone, sitting against the school.

“You’re an amazing chef.” Adam said, blowing on a potato before taking a bite. 

“Good ingredients help.” 

Adam offered him a warm smile then glanced at Ronan’s plate. “You didn’t get any carrots.” 

Ronan shrugged. “Greedy little kids grabbed them all.”

“Here.” Adam speared a carrot on his fork and held it up for Ronan. “I’ll share mine.” 

Ronan leaned in, letting Adam feed him. He was grateful to see that he wasn’t the only one affected by this. Adam’s eyes watched his lips, darkening slightly. 

Ronan desperately wanted to kiss him. He wanted to know how Adam’s lips felt on his. If only they weren’t around fifteen kids. 

Ronan pulled back, chewing the carrots. “Thanks.” He said, sliding closer to Adam. He wanted to ask the man out. He could do this. Ronan was rusty but he was sure he remembered how. 

“Adam, would you-” 

“Ronan!” Opal screamed from his left. Ronan’s head whipped to her and he was halfway standing before he realized it wasn’t a scream of pain or fear. Unaware of his alarm, Opal pointed to the girl next to her. “Can I sleep over at Mary’s house? Please please please?”

“I-” Ronan glanced at Adam. 

He nodded. “Go ahead.” 

Ronan stood, walking over to Opal and the other girl. Her mother was standing next to them, smiling warmly. “That depends on what Mary’s parents say. And you don’t have any clothes.”

“I don’t need them!” Opal insisted. “Please? It’s Friday!”

“I’m Ronan,” He said, introducing himself to the mother. “Opal’s guardian.”

“Constance, Mary’s mom. And we’d love to have Opal over. We’ve heard a lot about her.” 

Ronan resisted saying that much of it probably wasn’t true. He glanced down at Opal. “Come here,” They walked away and he bent down until they were eye to eye. “Can you behave for Mary’s parents? I need to know that you’ll listen to them.”

She bobbed her head. “I’ll listen! I promise!” 

“If you need anything you can call me.” 

“So I can go?” 

Ronan hesitated. Opal had never gone on a sleepover. She’d never had a friend. He was nervous and some ridiculous part of him wanted to run a background check on these people. But he pushed that impulse down and nodded. “You can go.”

She squealed, launching herself into his arms. “Thank you! I’ll be good! I promise!”

“I hope so.” He kissed the top of her forehead. “Go on, give me a night off.”

“Thank you!” She said once more before running off like a shot and telling Mary. Ronan talked to Constance and worked out some details, giving her his number and Opal’s info. By the time they were done all the other kids were gone. It was only him and Adam, who was cleaning everything up.

“Sleepover?” Adam asked as Ronan walked over. It took him a second to realize that Adam didn’t mean between them. 

“Yea, her first.” Ronan said, gathering his things and putting them away. 

“Are you worried?”

“Always.” Ronan admitted. “But I’ve got to let her spread her wings and all that shit.”

He felt a hand on his forearm and he turned, seeing that Adam was close. “You’re a good guardian, Ronan.”

“You keep saying that.”

“You keep making me.” 

Ronan swallowed, glancing around once more to check that they were really alone. When he looked back Adam was watching him with a warm expression. 

“So- I’m unexpectedly free tonight.” Ronan started. 

Adam smiled. “I heard.”

“Are you?”

Adam’s smile grew and he nodded. “I happen to be very free.”

“Very huh?” Ronan let himself lean in slightly as Adam nodded again. “Would you like to go to dinner with me?” Ronan’s heart thumped in his chest, sure that Adam would say no despite all the signs to the contrary. 

Adam’s fingers curled tighter around him as he stepped in. The two were nearly chest to chest. “I’d love to, on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“You pick the restaurant.” 

Ronan chuckled and nodded. “I can manage that.” 

Adam stepped back. “Then let’s go.” 

“Now?”

“Do you have other plans?”

Ronan didn’t. And he had to admit there was nothing he’d rather do than start his date with Adam. 

Ronan dropped his hand, linking his fingers with Adam’s. It felt like a brave gesture and he was rewarded with a broad smile from Adam. “Come on Parrish, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pynchpromptweek secret santa!   
> Come squeal about gardener Adam and chef Ronan with me on tumblr- [tinyarmedtrex](https://tinyarmedtrex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
